objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Hurt and Heal
Here is a hurt and heal. Yeah, just, just comment below. Hurt and heal once every 4 hours. And when final 10, every contestant will have 10 lives and there will be a super hurt And heal. And in the final 5, contestants get 100, and then you can use Infinity Hurt! Infinity Hurt is -20 lives, and you can use it along with super hurt (-3) and normal hurt. Of course there is also Infinity Heal, but ok. Max life is currently unlimited. Your hurts will be hurto boosted if you hurt and heal on these days: Thanksgiving period New Year's Day My b-day (March 17) My trip to my home country (NZ) Valentine's Day New Year's Eve Christmas Eve Christmas News 2/7/15:'Hurt and Heal has started. '''2/7/15:'PEASHOOTERFAN drew dirst blood! Axe has been finished! '2/7/15:Hurricanehunterjackson as coned Coney! '''Coney has been finished! '''2/7/15:'Many users are healing Latte, and there is a Tether Ball fight going on. '2/7/15:'PEASHOOTERFAN has tore Paper! Paper has been finished! '2/7/15:'Hurricanehunterjackson has found someone to 'unmold' and then eat Wasup. Wasup has been finished! 2/8/15:'Kyle Robert Prince has wore Baseball Cap to baseball, and the cap has been spoiled! Baseball Cap has been finished! PEASHOOTERFAN took advantage of the Activeness and after hurting marble, Hurricanehunterjackson to make the kills amount race tied. '''2/10/15:Hurricanehunterjackson has buried '''Pearly in the seas, and meanwhile Match has set ablazed by Kyle Robert Prince after getting sacked. Contestants will lose 1 life. Kyle Robert aprince has continued to pressurize the current leaders for the kill race, and by killing Eraser, he has activated the final 10 rules. '''2/12/15:'Many users had mistaken that PPB was still alive, but in truth, THMNS was the person to finish him, first person to be out in the merge was PPB. Kyle Robert Prince is now taking advantage of HHJ's absence and is trying to kill as much as possible, while NLG343 seems to have given up hope after Baseball Cap had been finished. PEASHOOTERFAN has finished Basketball who will no longer be chasing Ice Cream. '2/13/15:'Hurricanehunterjackson has saw the news of Basketball's shock exit, but due to the day being one day before Valentine's Day, he gets a huro hurt and Ice Cream is dead. Suitcase is dead, Masky is dead, and the final 5 rules havebeen activated. '2-15-15:'PEASHOOTERFAN's penalty caused HHJ's chance to capitalize on it. Meanwhile we have an Indian offending an Italian drink in the comments. The spelling errors have been fixed. Also, season 2 will have a different style, but, PEASHOOTERFAN can you please make final 4. I'm too tired. Contestants all get infinity hurted. Due to gender inbalance Tune and Wiffle Ball are now in the game. '2/16/15:'NLG343 had claimed his first kill of the hurt and heal although with 5 more characters and Hurricanehunterjackson with 6 more kills, NLG343 will not claim the prize, but has finished a fairly unmarked Tether Ball. Wiffle Ball has been killed by Kyle Robert Prince. Also, if you hurt someone who's already dead, it goes to another contestant using random.org. In this case, Sword got the hurt. '2/17/15:'Tune has been untuned. Also, the final 2 is here after Book was torn by PEASHOOTERFAN. (It might not even matter anyway) And PEASHOOTERFAN, you can now make the Final 2. Make something like, Sword vs Latte and all the eliminated contestants watch in the stadium. '2/18/15:'We have our grand champion, Sword! Congratulations to these contestants! Contestants SSBOS Sword.png|Sword Latte.png|Latte (I asked LatteWB earlier and I got an answer so yeah) 97px-Axe New Pose.png|Axe Wasupmoldybread.jpg|Wasup Masky FFCM.png|Masky Coney Pose.png|Coney Paper-1.png|Paper Basketball ML.png|Basketball Ice Cream ML.png|Ice Cream Clock 1.png|Clock Baseball Cap - SSBOS.png|Baseball Cap Cottony Cute Pose.png|Cottony MatchBFPI.png|Match Pearly-0.png|Pearly 170px-It'sMarble.png|Marble PPB FR.png|Ping Pong Ball Book.png|Book 185px-Suitcase.png|Suitcase Eraser??.png|Eraser 191px-Tether Ball New Design.png|Tether Ball 87px-Whiffle_Ball_Pose.png|Wiffle Ball 140px-Tune 1.png|Tune Remaining Contestants Sword-9800 (Champion) At this point, Pokehurts (-600) and Pokeheals (+600) can be used. Dead 2nd-Latte 3rd-Book 4th-Tune 5th-Wiffle Ball 6th-Tether Ball 7th-Cottony 8th-Suitcase (Hurto) 9th-Masky 10th-Ice Cream (Hurto kill) 11th-Basketball 12th-Ping Pong Ball 13th-Eraser 14th-Match 15th-Pearly 16th-Marble 17th-Clock 18th-Baseball Cap 19th-Wasup 20th-Paper 21st-Coney 22nd-Axe People commented and kills The people with most kills will win a prize Bumblebee the transformer-0 PEASHOOTERFAN-5 NLG343-1 Kyle Robert Prince-4 Hurricanehunterjackson-8 (champion) Cedricblocks-0 ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense-1 Infinityblade2005-2 GoodMixel123-0 Alpha Ranger-0 LalaKeithy123-0 Nin10Boy6464-0 Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:II Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan fiction Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Hurt and Heals Category:Hurt And Heals Category:Latte Category:Book Category:Tune Category:Ice Cream Category:Basketball Category:Eraser Category:Match Category:Clock Category:Baseball Cap Category:Paper Category:Coney